


Various Drabbles

by MB0061



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, No beta we die like men., Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB0061/pseuds/MB0061
Summary: There might be more Drabbles or this could be one this story.





	Various Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_Sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Sama/gifts).

> The Devil, a hidden Archangel, a Seraphim and three hunters are at the beach.

"I've spent my life running. It's time I stop running and face what I am running from." I say, looking away and towards the sea.

"And what's that?" The male standing behind asks, probably slightly put off at the fact that I turned my back toward him. He's just a little Seraph. I'm more worried about the hiding Archangel to my left, that is trying (and failing) at hiding his presence from me. 

"My past. My family. Things I don't want to think of ever again. But, unfortunately, that's not going to happen." I sadly smile as I reply, knowing my reply just drew out said Archangel. 

"Why isn't that going to happen? Why would you even want that in the first place? Why would you not want to think of your family again?" The Archangel asks, curious as to why I said what I said. Probably also slightly perturbed at the way I worded my response because it might remind him of something similar from the past. 

"We've already had a conversation along these lines, Loki. Or should I say Gabriel?" I reply, enjoying his confusion at me knowing that he is Gabriel and that he's hiding as Loki. 

"How do you know who I am? Matter of fact, who the hell are you?" He demands. I laugh lightly, missing the days when he would be playing along to my madness.

"Of course you don't remember me, little brother. Our fight about me doing what I did was spectacular. Hell one of ours, I believe, caused Saddam and Gammora to become fire and brimstone. Or was that one between me and our healer of a brother? Of course, our solider of a brother didn't like it much and when what I did happened, he changed it to fit what he wanted. He made me evil and A FUCKING MALE!" I start calmly then get really pissed at because if my idiot of a solider brother. I notice tw- wait three humans coming, all three armed with Angel blades, a demon knife and guns with rock salt for one and silver for the other two.

"Woah, woah. Calm down. Please." Gabriel says, hands up in a placting gesture. And before he could say anything about who I am, the Seraph Castiel beast him to it. 

"Wait, you're Lucifer?" Castiel asks, shocked because the last time they met "Lucifer", it was a pissed off Archangel with severe daddy issues in a rotting, ill fitting vessel. A "Lucifer" that wanted Sam as his vessel. 

"Yes. I am. And hello to the Winchester boys and Bobby Singer. I hope a wayward aspect of myself, one that somehow split from me won't make you think I'm hell-bent on world domination. I am sorry if said aspect was any sort of asshole to you. That is not how I am at all. That aspect was created when my ass of a solider brother went BACK through time and made me evil by basically forcing me to take the Mark, which made it become corrupted. It was never supposed to make one a demon or fall. It was originally just a tattoo that I was the only one who knew how to remove. Before you freak out, San Winchester, no I don't in any way, shape or form, want the bloody buggering apocalypse. EVER." I reply, knowing how much of an ass I can be and also knowing that almost every angel wants said apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first on archive. Please let me know how it was and if you want more I can't read your mind.  
~MB0061
> 
> Send me prompts of whatever at https://posionivy0061.tumblr.com/. I'll follow you back


End file.
